


Change

by nothingbutthesilence



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, i just love fitzsimmons okay, post 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutthesilence/pseuds/nothingbutthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wouldn’t be a version of Jemma Simmons in existence where he wouldn’t be able to read her like a book in most situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer. And this is my first attempt actually posting fanfiction. But over the past few weeks, Olicity and Fitzsimmons have been bombarding me with feels and this drabble is the result.

It’s 2am when he wakes up to the pressure on his thigh. Glancing down, he spots Jemma lying on the floor beside him, her head resting gently on his leg and her hand curled around his thigh. She looks peaceful, at least more at peace than she had since they rescued her. If he focused solely on this, Fitz could pretend that nothing had changed. Like it was the Academy all over again and they had fell asleep reviewing notes before an exam.

But it was her deathly grip on his thigh that reminded him that this wasn’t the Academy. Or any other, happier period throughout their friendship. This was the present, where Jemma had been trapped on some alien planet for months, living in hell. He knew that she would be different. Hell, he’d be worried if it hadn’t changed her. The Jemma Simmons he met wouldn’t have felt the need to keep a weapon under her pillow. But this wasn’t the girl he met. The woman lying beside him now was a completely different person, Fitz knew. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t read her just as well as he could read her before. There wouldn’t be a version of Jemma Simmons in existence where he wouldn’t be able to read her like a book in most situations.

That’s why he knew not to feel uncomfortable with her position right now. To ignore the pain emanating from her grip on his leg. Because this, her hand on his thigh, was tethering her to this earth, to him. With this, she knew he was there, and they were both safe. She needed this, just as he needed this when the situation was reversed. When it was him with PTSD, her presence was the greatest comfort he had as he recovered.

Slowly, so not to frighten Jemma, Fitz shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position, her head on his shoulder. Jemma stirred slightly, before relaxing into him with a sigh. This was it. This was enough. Right now, it didn’t matter that he was in love with her or whether she was in love with him. All that matters is that she was here, safe. With him. And despite everything that’s happened, the changes in both of them in the past few years, they were still together. Still Fitzsimmons.

And as Fitz closed his eyes again, resting his head against Jemma’s and began to give into his exhaustion, he knew that nothing that happened could ever truly change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know... it's very short (I mean, if I saw this, I probably wouldn't bother clicking on it 'cause it's tiny!) and there's a lot of better stories about the exact same thing, but I couldn't help but write something!  
> If you like it (or even if you don't), please comment.


End file.
